An Onix-pected Adventure
' '''is episode 53 of Edward and Eric, as well as the second TV special. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 9, 2000. Synopsis Mrs. White's class is going on a field trip to Lakeside Forest, but the bus unexpectedly crashes down on them and they end up in the Orange Islands! As they thrust into the bizarre and unfamiliar world, the class finds their place by encountering Ash Ketchum and his friends, and they eventually befriend the gang. They join him on his adventure to get in a Pokémon tournament that isn't like any other. However, Eric gets kidnapped midway through by Team Rocket, who happens to be leading the "tournament" as a bait, and Principal Walker decides to join forces with them. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Christian, The Narrator, B. Roadcast, Paul, Oscar, Wayne and himself *Josh Peck as Eric *Tress MacNellie as Mrs. White *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey, Skipper, Rescue Team Member, Clerk, and Man in Mewtwo Costume *Edward Felker as Stanley, Luke, Walt Walker and Jacob the Dog *Dee Bradley Baker as Wi Tu Lo *Dan Green as Dallas *John DiMaggio as Tony *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Jessica DiCicco as Lola and Kimberly *Veronica Taylor as Carver and Ash Ketchum *Eric Stuart as Sebastian, Frankie, Gurney, Brock and James *Ted Lewis as Tracey Sketchit *Rachael Lillis as Misty and Jessie *Maddie Blaustein as Meowth *Jimmy Zoppi as Gary Oak *Stuart Zagnit as Professor Oak Gordon and Travis also appear, but are silent. Additionally, Old Man Esmond makes a cameo appearance in a flashback. Trivia *This is the second crossover episode of Edward and Eric, after Shaggy Dog Story. *On the day this special premiered, there was a marathon consisting of episodes from Edward and Eric and Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands. *This special is available to watch on its namesake VHS and DVD and the Season 3 Volume 2 box set. *On DVD releases, the following line is cut: ''"Will the brothers become Pokémon masters? Stay tuned!" **Strangely enough, it is left intact on the VHS release. *To Wall with Destiny (d) serves as the title card track for this episode. *This episode is Kimberly's final appearance on the show. *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was made in 1999 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. *Brock appears on a missing person report that can be seen on a milk carton at one point. This is a jab at how he was absent for almost the remainder of Pokémon's second season (also known as Adventures in the Orange Islands). **He also appears in a gag where Misty says "Boy, I'm sure Brock would love this adventure!", and the camera immediately cuts to him tied up in a basement, and the only thing that comes out of him are muffled noises. *During this episode's initial broadcast, there were 4 Who's That Pokémon? segments with Eric's narration that ran during the episode's commercial breaks. The 4 Pokémon featured were Snorlax, Haunter, Caterpie and Mewtwo. All 4 of these segments were later included on the Edward and Eric: The Complete Series boxset. *The end credits theme for this episode is the full version of Edward and Eric Closing Theme. *In the credits, the man in the Mewtwo costume is listed as "Monster". *Andrew puking out a pineapple and a sponge is a reference to the long-running animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants, which was booming in popularity around the time this episode was produced. *In the original airing, the Andrew scenes weren't shown. *This episode was supposed to be [[School of Hard Knocks|a crossover with Detention]], but due to Executive Meddling, this drastically changed. *This episode infamously killed the show's budget for a while, as after this, the remainder of Season 3 started suffering from noticeable animation errors (although they easily aren't as bad as Season 4's). A few examples of Season 3's budget cuts are incomplete outlines and characters not being filled in properly, but as said before, these errors weren't as bad as the next season's. **The reason behind the budget cuts is that this episode was supposed to be [[School of Hard Knocks|a crossover with Detention]], but Warner Bros. insisted Chatterbox to make a crossover with Pokémon ''instead, as "kids would be way more interested in that." As a result, not only did everybody at Chatterbox have to start back at square one, but they never received their money back from the ''Detention ''crossover. ***On the other hand, Season 4 suffered from character outlines being very inconsistent (either too thin, too thick, some weird clash between the two, or simply incomplete), off-track lip syncing, frames being non-existent and thus having characters "jumping", and the coloring being a lot more inconsistent than the outlines (Edward could be pale in one episode, but perfectly fine in others). *Near the end, when Jacob tells Andrew that Edward and Eric met "some pretty cool animals", these are the following franchises Andrew references: **A blue hedgehog and a yellow fox (''Sonic the Hedgehog) **A blue cat and a brown mouse (Tom and Jerry) **A clever rabbit and his egotistical duck rival (Looney Tunes) **A flying squirrel and a sarcastic moose (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends) Transcript (The episode begins inside an airplane, which Andrew is in. He is inhaling from a bag due to suffering from his acrophobia. Suddenly, he recognizes the audience's presence and screams) 'Andrew: '''Oh, hi kids! It is I, Andrew Rannells - the #1 fan of Edward and Eric! Uh, pardon the bag. (puts it away) I'm here today inside a flying tube that will lead me to the business trip of a lifetime! My coworkers and I are all heading to Florida! (Cut to footage of how life is REALLY like in Florida, such as old retirees taking up every single line in every single place imaginable, a kid vomiting after riding a roller coaster at Disney World, a guy getting mauled by an alligator that is obviously animated in CG, a fat man in a Speedo stepping on a dried-up jellyfish at a beach and screaming as he gets zapped, a redneck beating up a man with a pitchfork, and a violent hurricane blowing through Miami) '''Andrew: '''Doesn't it look like a great place to visit, kids? I can't think of ANYTHING more exciting than this! (suddenly, he gasps) Wait. I think I know the answer to that question, because I just barely remembered... there's a new episode of Edward and Eric today, and I'm missing out on it. (Cut to the exterior of the plane, where we hear Andrew screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!") '''Andrew: '''I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! (starts panicking and runs around back and forth as everyone in the plane yells at him to sit down) Someone, help! Oh dear god, please help me out here! Somebody! Please! (falls to the floor and rolls around in circles while crying) Please, is there a doctor on this plane?! '''Man: '''Uh, I'm a doctor in IT tech. '''Andrew: '''Please, doctor, I need Edward and Eric! I think I'm going to die! Oh god, I think I'm going to die! '''Man: '''Have you tried pushing the "restart" button? '''Andrew: '''Well, forget you too! (Suddenly, Andrew gets up and he spots a young boy holding a Edward plush, and he advances towards the kid) '''Andrew: '''EDWARD!!!! (grabs the plush from the kid) Oh, Edward, I always find you everywhere, in every nook and corner! (The kid starts crying, and his mother becomes enraged, so she kicks Andrew in the groin so hard he flies back a few meters and hits a wall) '''Andrew: '''OW! Well, if there's no Edward and Eric here, I can always ask the pilots nicely. (Andrew enters the pilot's deck) '''Pilot: '''Excuse me, sir, but this is a restricted area for passengers. '''Andrew: '''Oh, don't worry, I just need to file a complaint about your flying skills. (The camera immediately cuts to Andrew dragging the two pilots into a trash can, both of whom are knocked out cold, and eventually taking control of the plane with his own hands) '''Andrew: '''Alright! Now, if there's no Edward and Eric here, I can always fly back home! So, uh, how do you work this fancy gadget? (The camera pans acroos the plane's cockpit, and Andrew sweats nervously at the controls) '''Andrew: '''Okay, I'm just gonna approach this carefully and (shouts) SLOWLY!!!!! (Andrew freaks out, which causes the plane to go out of control and eventually crash into the ocean, where it explodes and almost everybody swims out. Andrew, however, is sent flying from the explosion before landing on a conveniently located desert island) '''Andrew: '(slowly gets up) Ugh, where am I? (He pukes out sand, a pineapple, and a sponge, before looking at his surroundings and realizing he's on an island with no way out) 'Andrew: '''Wait, this isn't Flushing... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (collapses and starts crying) I can only think of how Jacob is doing, sitting in his stupid little kennel watching this new episode. I sure do hope the new episode is about Edward and Eric being in my shoes, by being stuck in an unfamiliar place after being in a vehicle incident. (cries more) Flushing! (We see the episode's title card, and then the episode itself finally begins, where we see Mrs. White's class) '''Mrs. White: '''And remember, class, tomorrow marks the beginning of our week-long field trip to Lakeside Forest, where your patience will be tested. There will be shared bathrooms, limited food, sunburns... (Edward is in the back of the class, writing down notes and letting his brain eat them so he can memorize them) '''Mrs. White: '...wild animals, and expensive equipment. So remember to buy the appropriate material before tomorrow, where we'll be leaving at 8:00 AM sharp. And if anybody gets injured, I'm not paying insurance. 'Tony: '''But if you said "limited food", can't we just hunt the animals and eat 'em? I love me some good bacon. '''Mrs. White: '''No! We'll be in the hands of Mother Nature - you can't just hurt the creatures in your environment. '''Tony: '''Ugh, this field trip will be just like a crossover episode. Both are forced and are drawn out. '''Mrs. White: '''Anyway, chaperones definitely aren't recommended. '''Edward: '''Well, that's a relief. I asked Esmond the other day, and he reacted strangely. (Flashback to Edward asking Esmond to come on the trip) '''Edward: '''And that is why I would like for you to attend our field trip as a chaperone to Lakeside Forest. (Esmond doesn't even hesitate to grab himself by the neck and throw himself out of his window) (The flashback ends, and the camera cuts back to reality. Eric is looking at his report card that just came in. All of his classes are straight Fs - except for Algebra, which is Mrs. White's class. His Algebra class grade is so bad that it's a G) '''Eric: '''Shoot! I thought I'd ace that test yesterday, but it looks like it aced me. Maybe if I show Mrs. White some of my proper camping etiquette, she'll be bound to boost it up to an A! '''Edward: '''Uh, Eric, it doesn't work that way. '''Eric: '''Hush, Edward! Let me brainstorm for a second. (The bell rings, and everybody runs over Mrs. White. Eric is the one to run out last) '''Eric: '''Bye, Mrs. White! I'll be sure to make this camping trip "bear"-able! (he laughs at his horrible pun as he heads off) '''Mrs. White: '''I need my therapist. (4:37 P.M. The camera cuts to Edward's library, where Eric is reading a book titled "Camping (and Other Useless Stuff That Makes Your B.O. Bad) for Dummies") '''Edward: '''Uh, are you sure about this? '''Eric: '''Yes, I am fully au courant to the certitude that I only have 15 hours and 23 minutes to assimilate the essential principles of the outdoor activity that involves overnight stays that are away from home and shelters. I'll do this before we have to be at the school by 8:00 A.M. sharp! '''Edward: '''Fine. (heads off) '''Eric: '''Let's see...it says here camping separates the men from the boys, and the wheat from the chaff. Jeez, that must be painful. (flips through a couple of pages) A-ha! "How to Eat While Camping". (skims through) Oh, I get it! Beans are the go-to food when camping. (puts on a chef hat and apron) Well, I'm glad it is. I can cook some mean beans! (Cut to Eric trying to prepare some canned beans in the kitchen. However he ends up setting the oven by 5 degrees more than it should be, and the entire state of New York explodes as a result) (Eric falls to the ground onto a pile of ashes where the apartment once was) '''Eric: '''Oh well, cooks always do make mistakes the first time they try. (The book falls to Earth in perfect condition, and it lands on Eric's head. It's still on the page Eric was, but then he realizes a tiny portion of text that reads: "Hey moron, you're supposed to cook with a campfire, not an oven!") '''Eric: '''Oh, why didn't I notice THAT?! (In the next scene, everything is fine as if the explosion didn't happen. Eric tries making a fire with two sticks, but he rubs them so hard he ends up setting HIMSELF on fire. He screams, but then he stops, drops, and rolls. However, he rolls into another fire while doing that and he screams again) (Afterwards, he tries to set up a tent) '''Eric: '''Setting up a tent... this should be easy. (Eric prepares to hit the nail with his hammer, but he doesn't realize the nail is on top of his thumb. Right when the hammer lands, the camera cuts to Lakeside's skyline and we hear him scream bloody murder) (Then we see him trying to make himself bear-proof with some spray) '''Eric: '''It was a good thing we picked up this spray beforehand. (he sniffs the air) But why does it smell like steak? (A bear approaches Eric from behind and starts growling) (Cut to a bird's eye view of the neighborhood as we hear him screaming yet again) (The next morning, the brothers are on the bus, and Eric has bloodshot eyes from all of his failed attempts to know basic camping knowledge) '''Edward: '''Beginner's luck, eh? (laughs) '''Eric: '''I'm not in the mood, shut up. (We get a glimpse of some of the other students) '''Christian: '''The forest? I don't know how many diseases I'm going to catch! Someone help me! '''Frankie: '''Get a grip. At least you're not me. '''Kimberly: '''Uh, no, YOU should be thankful YOU'RE not me! I think I may have broken a nail! That's, like, a major emergency! (tries to get out through the window, but it's locked) '''Frankie: '''Oh, don't worry, I can't be more than happy that I'm not you... (Then, we see Skipper selling some cheap camping equipment at the back of the bus, at expensive prices that go through the roof. Carver approaches him) '''Carver: '''What's this, a black market? '''Skipper: '(nervously) Uhh, no! It's... uhh... capitalism! Buy one and get the other for a higher price! (chuckles) 'Carver: '''I don't know a word you just said, dork. Now you've done it. (grabs him by the neck, but Tony swoops in and sits on Carver) '''Tony: '''Hey, nobody hits him except for me! (starts beating Carver to a pulp before eating him) (At the back of the bus, we see Eric sticking his head out of the window. He makes funny faces as he does so, and he laughs) '''Edward: '(pokes Eric's butt) Uhh, Eric? 'Eric: '(puts his head back in) Yes? 'Edward: '''I don't think that's a good idea. '''Eric: '(pokes Edward repeatedly) Don't, be, a, silly, head! (puts his head back out and laughs) See? I told you not to- (Suddenly, Eric's head gets chopped off by an incoming Speed Limit sign, and he screams despite not having a head anymore) 'Eric: '''AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OH DEAR GOD, IT HURTS!!!!!! AAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! (Out of nowhere, he grows another head and sighs in relief) '''Edward: '''Well, Eric, have you learned your (Eric has his head out of the window again, and Edward gets irritated) lesson? (Cut to Dallas turning on a cheap video camera) '''Dallas: '''Dallas Jones here, documenting our big field trip. Let's see what everyone's doing. (points the camera at Edward) Enjoying the trip, Edward? '''Edward: '(nervously) Hi. 'Dallas: '''Camera shy, are we? '''Edward: '(reused audio) 'Dallas: '''How about you, Eric? (Eric pulls some gum he's never had before out of his mouth and wraps it around his face) '''Dallas: '''O....kay, Stanley? (Stanley is napping with a blanket made of $2 bills, while snoring loudly) '''Dallas: '''Joey? (Joey is kissing a hand mirror he's never owned before) '''Dallas: '''Darn it! (Cut to Walker driving the bus, with Mrs. White sitting near him) '''Mrs. White: '''Hey, landwhale, weren't you in charge of getting gas for this thing? '''Principal Walker: '''Well, now that you mention it... (lifts up his leg to fart) '''Mrs. White: '''NO, NOT THAT! (points to the fuel gauge, and it turns out the bus is running low on gas) (The bus begins to break down, and everybody starts screaming while holding onto each other. The bus goes up a ramp and they scream even more as the bus flies across the ocean, but then Eric ruins the moment) '''Eric: '''We're gonna make it! '''Tony: '''You watch too many movies. (The bus falls down and it violently crashes to the ground in an unfamiliar area. Everybody walks out of it unscathed as the bus begins smoking, and it eventually blows up in their faces) '''Mrs. White: '''Great job, you genius. We're now far away from home, and the only thing we have on our backs are clothes! ARE YOU HAPPY?! '''Principal Walker: '''Well, on the bright side, at least that explosion looked like something from Hollywood! If we walked away from it without looking back, though, how mediocre would THAT be? '''Mrs. White: '(starts to panic) We're stuck! We're lost! We're trapped! We don't know where we are! (screams and runs in circles while pulling her hair) 'Edward: '''We may be stuck, but at the same time, we know where we are now. (points to a sign that reads, "Welcome to the Orange Islands!") (We get a good view of some of the Orange Islands as the rest of the class reads the sign) '''Edward: '''I doubt we're even in America anymore. (Cut to Lakeside City News) '''B. Roadcast: '''We interrupt this program with an important announcement! A booming crash was recently heard in Lakeside Forest, and it is believed that a class from Lakeside City School was supposed to take a field trip there. Although a crash was heard and it disturbed our peaceful city, the class is nowhere to be found and a rescue team is currently on the lookout. We now bring you to Walt Walker, live on the scene! '''Walt Walker: '''Thank you, B. Roadcast. I'm Walt Walker, live on the scene at Lakeside Forest, where the crash was heard. It is believed that the crash may have been from a bus carrying countless of students and a few faculty. It smells like the Fourth of July out here, but unfortunately, today isn't as happy as that celebratory day. I'm here with a member from the rescue team. Could you give us your thoughts on this incident? '''Rescue Team Member: '''Well, I don't know. For me, this is just an average 9-to-5 job. I clock in, do whatever, get my paycheck, and go home. I don't have much to say. '''Walt Walker: '''Thank you for your input, sir. We have Wi Tu Lo, our local helicopter reporter, on the scene today. Over to you, Wi Tu Lo. (The camera shows Wi Tu Lo piloting his helicopter) '''Wi Tu Lo: '''Much obliged, Walt. I'm Wi Tu Lo, reporting from Lakeside City News' helicopter, and I see smoke coming from a few distant islands. The islands seem to resemble the Orange Islands, which is a large chain of tropical islands that are located south of Kanto and Johto. It is home to many weird and fascinating specimen known as Pokemon. (Suddenly, we hear beeping that signals that the helicopter is low on fuel) '''Wi Tu Lo: '''Huh?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M LOW ON FUEL?! (The helicopter goes out of control and it lands in a volcano. The volcano erupts) '''B. Roadcast: '''Uh, thank you, Wi Tu Lo. We are offering a reward of $1,000,000 for whoever finds these young people, alongside their teachers. (Paul turns the TV off) '''Paul: '''I don't care about money! DON'T WORRY, YOU TWO! I'm coming to save you and everybody else! '''Oscar: '(hoots) 'Paul: '''You want to come along with me, Oscar? '''Oscar: '(hoots) 'Paul: '''Alright then! Come on, boy. We've got some rescuing to make. (Paul grabs a backpack and he takes off with Oscar on his shoulder) (Cut to the class trying to find a place to seek shelter in, but their luck seems slim. They are dehydrating from the heat) '''Edward: '(pants heavily) I don't know how hotter it's going to get, but I don't want any of these animals to start eating liver for lunch! (Tony is eating some barnacles off the sand, but a Snorlax keeps trying to steal it from him, and they wrestle each other for it) 'Constantinos: '''This is the end. We're out of (holds up his retainer, which is now dry) fresh food, water and shelter. (starts crying) '''Principal Walker: '''Were you talking to me, Constantinos? '''Edward: '''He said we're all out of food, water and shelter. '''Principal Walker: '''Oh, quit your whining and have some of these snacks I keep handy in my pocket. (The snacks are ready-to-go dog food, which is probably meant for Chip. Edward chews on them) '''Dallas: '''Don't give up just yet, guys. There's a store right here. (The camera focuses on a conveniently located general store, and then it cuts to the class entering it) '''Clerk: '''Good afternoon! '''Eric: '''Hey, it's Mr. Watanabe! Hey, Mr. Watanabe! (The class sees a stack of rice balls labeled "Donuts") '''Stanley: '''How much are these? '''Clerk: '''Each individual jelly-filled donut is $4. If you don't have cash, make like a drum and beat it. '''Stanley: '(chuckles) I like this town already. 'Edward: '(under his breath) Those are rice balls, not donuts... 'Mrs. White: '''Sir, I don't think any of us have cash, what can we get? '''Clerk: '''The heck out of here. (Cut to live action black-and-white footage of a man making a rimshot with his drums) '''Tony: '''Come on, sir, just a sample, please. (starts eating the rice balls anyway, but then he stops eating for a second) Hey, these aren't jelly-filled donuts... (pukes in a bag) '''Eric: '''I don't care! Eric needs food NOW! (The rest of the class begins feasting on the stack of rice balls) '''Clerk: '''SECURITY!!!! (Security guards beat the class up and throw them out) '''Clerk: '''And don't ANY of you thieves come near MY store again! (slams the door) (Edward seems to be the worst victim of this, since he was kicked so hard that his eyeballs rolled out of his sockets) '''Edward: '(he attaches his eyeballs back in) Oh well, I guess this is what we get for agreeing to have a crossover episode. (Suddenly, they see three people from a distance: Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Tracey Sketchit) 'Dallas: '''Maybe those three people can help. They seem just as lost as us. (Cut to black, and commercials begin) (After commercial break, we see Andrew still stranded on the deserted island) '''Andrew: '''Hey kids, I have good news and bad news. But I assume you want to hear the good news first. Here on this island, I made a new friend. His name is William, and he's a little volleyball. (shows him to the audience) Come on, say hi to him! He doesn't bite. He's pretty extroverted. (We hear crickets chirping) '''Andrew: '''Oh yeah! I forgot! You also want to hear the bad news. Well, I'm still stuck here. I've been living off of bugs and sand for who-knows-how-long. (Suddenly, he sees a hermit crab shell and he gasps) '''Andrew: '''Oh my god! Well, I'll be darned! It's an ol' cell phone! I can call Jacob on it and tell him to record the new episode for me! (Andrew places the shell near his ear. However, a hermit crab comes out of it and pinches his ear, causing him to scream bloody murder and run around the island at rapid speeds) '''Andrew: '''HELP!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Fade to black. We cut back to Mrs. White's class) '''Edward: '''I guess you're right, Dallas. They seem as lost as us. Why don't we just approach them? '''Principal Walker: '''Give me a second. (he takes out a cheeseburger and tries to eat it, but then Ash's Pikachu hops out of Ash's arms to steal Walker's cheeseburger) Huh? Who invited you, yellow-colored Mickey Mouse?! Get out of here! (Walker tries to shoo Pikachu off, but it only results in him - and the class - getting electrocuted. They all scream. However, Wayne is unaffected for obvious reasons) '''Wayne: '''Hey, I like it. '''Ash: '''PIKACHU! STOP! (grabs him) Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Pikachu doesn't attack anyone like that. Well, except for Brock. '''Edward: '(rubbing off his burns) It's fine, we've been through worse. Hey, you guys seem just as lost as us. What are your names? 'Ash: '''I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm striving to be the best Pokemon master of them all! That's Misty, (points to her) she's a good friend of mine, but sometimes she feels like more than a friend? (Eric catcalls, resulting in him getting slapped) '''Ash: '''And that's Tracey Sketchit. He's a real smart guy. He loves drawing Pokemon! How about you guys? What's your names? '''Eric: '''I'm Eric. That's my brother, Edward. And... uhh... (struggles to name everyone else) those guys are Ponyboy, Johnny, Darry, Dally, Sodapop, oh, and Two-Bit. (gasps) Hey! You group of kids can probably help us get out of our sticky situation! (suddenly, he realizes they're not the group of kids he's expected) Wait a minute, you're not the ''Detention ''characters! '''Misty: '''Well, of course we aren't - our show put those guys out of their misery. Where the heck did you guys come from anyway? '''Dallas: '''We're from Lakeside City, which is about an ocean away, and we have to get back home. It's an emergency! '''Ash: '''Lakeside? Well, normally we try to stay FAR away from that place, but we can never say no to people in need. Hey, maybe if you join us on a Pokemon tournament we're heading to, we'll get enough cash to get you guys back home. '''Joey: '''Well, what if we don't WANT to, you animal poacher? '''Misty: '''Then perhaps you would like to end up like the guys over there. (Camera pans across to the Kids' WB Cemetery. We see all the tombstones for the shows that were cancelled because of Pokemon the time. We see tombstones for ''Detention, The Big Cartoonie Show, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, The New Batman/Superman Adventures, Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain ''(with "For good reason" at the bottom of its tombstone), ''Histeria!, Superman: The Animated Series, and Animaniacs) (Cut to everybody walking down a trail. Eric feels his stomach gurgling) 'Eric: '''Edward, I have to use the restroom! '''Edward: '''Eric, didn't you go earlier?! (Eric grunts, but then he sees a metallic porta potty) '''Eric: '''Bingo! (he runs to it) (Ash squints his eyes, and there's very tiny text on the porta potty, which reads "Made by Team Rocket". He, Tracey and Misty gasp) '''Ash, Tracey & Misty: '''DON'T GO IN THERE, YOU SIMPLETON! (Eric slams the door shut and we can hear him grunting. Suddenly, the porta potty disappears, and Eric ends up in Team Rocket's hideout) '''Eric: '(walks out with a newspaper in his arms) Whew. I wouldn't want to use that for a while, you guys. (stops) Uh, guys? Where are you? 'Jessie: '(notices Eric) Hey, you're not the pizza delivery guy! 'Eric: '(gasps) You guys ordered pizza?! For me?! (James walks up to Eric) 'James: '''It certainly isn't, but he looks like a Pokemon. '''Meowth: '''You knucklehead, there is no way that is one. '''James: '''He acts like one. (Disturbing closeup of Eric's face) '''James: '(licks Eric's ears) He tastes like one. (sniffs him) And he smells like one. (puts him down) So, little Pokemon, tell me, are you holding something important? A valuable, power of some sort? 'Meowth: '''You nincompoop, EVERY Pokemon has that! '''James: '''Has what? '''Eric: '''Wait, who has what? '''James: '(gasps) It can talk! Wait, who has what again? '''Eric: '''Well, whoever we're talking about, I hope they have a prescription for my short-term memory. (Meowth facepalms as the camera cuts back to the class and Ash and co.) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric TV specials Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Crossovers Category:Pokémon Category:Edward and Eric Season 3